


Parma Lairëa

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of poems created to delight thee, somewhat of a prologue for my story Liltalomë, Twilight Dance. Rated Adult for some mature imagery and situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lairë Aurolorë

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Like a combatant, she battles for the sky

Against the legions of the moon and his stars

She conjures a shade, waiting for the gloom to die

Walking gingerly through the clouds, her light as golden bars

*~~*

Dubious demure indilëa sway

Casting fragrant scents

All diminishing away

Flower petals in the wind accents

*~~* 

Melodies of the lomelindë playing 

Peeking through the leaves

Their voices relaying

Let our song reach the breeze

*~~*

Mirrored reflections on a lake

Silver fishes gleaming

Cascade gracefully in our wake

Translucency it's meaning

*~~* 

Fair people of the celestial bodies

In the warmth of the luminary

Faces fair as fairies 

Wine light and airy

*~~*

Author's Notes:

1\. The use of abstract imagery in this poem, like in many others, is most important. In this one, it depicts the rising of the Sun and the effect it brings on Arda.

2\. Indilëa=plural form of indil 'lily'

3\. Lomelindë=Nightingale or rather 'singer of the twilight'

4\. Lairë Aurolorë=Summer Daydream


	2. Hrivë Wingildëa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book of poems created to delight thee, somewhat of a prologue for my story Liltalom, Twilight Dance. Rated Adult for some mature imagery and situations.

Graceful, grotesque snowdrops swirl

Lifted by the fickle breeze

Dancing delicately as they whirl

Floating through the fingers of trees

*~~*

Shimmering pale fingers reach out with desire

Pale grey eyes gleaming 

Flowing raven locks radiant of cerulean's ire

In tangible yet ethereal form tall and noble seeming

*~~*

Resplendent rosy limbs embrace

Glinting eyes of golden depths best

With copper waves curling 'round her face

A burnished aura desired from the rest

*~~*

They become one as they mate

A nuptial union created of song

Divine love for each great

In the dark of night or light of day beyond

*~~*

Blissful biddings pour into attentive ears

Aurum and Argentum are bound

Sighs of satisfaction they hear

Pleasure increasing with each sound

*~~*

Finally their spirits are released

Given their due

Essences flow with natural ease

'Twas not a dream before they knew...

*~~*

Author's Notes:

1\. Aurum=Latin name for gold

2\. Argentum=Latin name for silver

3\. Hrivë Wingildëa=Winter's Fay's


	3. I Nyello Intya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book of poems created to delight thee, somewhat of a prologue for my story Liltalom, Twilight Dance. Rated Adult for some mature imagery and situations.

Birds sing atop a perch

Upon an oak, a baychm a birch

And when the song is complete

I sing and compose the tune so soft and sweet

*~~*

And when I have my beloved Lord with me today

He'll tune his lute and start to play

In accord with my sweet melody

Floating high over the green crown of trees

*~~*

A cerulean horizon lends me grace

Peering out clearly from his fair face

And when his face I cannot see

I sing his song to comfort me

*~~*

And when he shall have his lute today

He'll string it taut and start to play

The oath and love to him I place on high

As he rests blanketed by the western sky

*~~*

My fëa calls for peace of mind

To leave the burdens of the world behind

And when his humble tune is heard

I'll follow along with soothing words

*~~*

And when my mirthful spirit takes wing

I clear my throat and start to sing

All troubles then are swept away

And I know all is good today

*~~*

Author's Notes:

1\. I Nyello Intya=The Bard's Theme, or more properly 'The Singer's Thoughts'


	4. Nostalindë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book of poems created to delight thee, somewhat of a prologue for my story Liltalom, Twilight Dance. Rated Adult for some mature imagery and situations.

Come to this world

Glorious child

In joy we greet you

Cheerily sing

Nothing so perfect

Stands on this earth

You bring us joy

Oh innocent elfling

Shining so bright

Newborn little one

Your smile is a treasure

Worth a fortune

*~~*

Come to this world

Fragile and frail

What deep secrets

Could you unveil?

Your eyes so wise

Yet new and clear

Filled with wonder

Not tainted yet by fear

Eru's little creation

Born from a dream

Of the shining sun

You are a dream

*~~*

Come to this world

To laugh or to cry

Growing and learning

As summers go by

Seasons will change

So will your heart

Soon you'll forget

Where you did start

Innocence lost

Bitter fruits reap

But for now love

Be blessed and sleep

*~~*

Author's Notes:

1\. Nostalindë=Song of Birth


	5. Melissë Lirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book of poems created to delight thee, somewhat of a prologue for my story Liltalom, Twilight Dance. Rated Adult for some mature imagery and situations.

It seemeth that the sun now sets

Though thine eyes see not tomorrow

Splendor to be the sun's first rays

But I sing to thee in sorrow

For the nightbird's hauting song

Hath whispered softly thy name

And though we lay entwined on the ground

In my heart thou shalt remain

*~~*

For a golden string connects our hearts

Our fëa ne'er shalt be far apart

And I'll meet thee at Námo's door

When I breathe no more

*~~*

Knowing that thou hast left this valley

With the promises I have made

Dost make the revels in my heart

Turn to a dark parade

But from the Pélori's mountain peaks

To the Eastern Sea

No matter how far apart we are

I shall love and think of thee

*~~*

For a golden string connects our hearts

Our fëa ne'er shalt be far apart

And I'll meet you at Námo's door

When I breathe no more

*~~*

May my words take you quickly

May Eru give thee grace

I pray for thy safe journey home

Though far from my embrace

I shall sail to thee in dreams

Upon the river I have cried

Or fly to thee on wishes

Or the breezes I have sighed

*~~*

For a golden string connects our hearts

Our fëa ne'er shalt be far apart

And I'll meet thee at Námo's door

When I breathe no more

*~~*

Author's Notes:

1\. Melissë Lirin=Lover's Requiem


End file.
